charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome! Uploading Images When you upload new images to the wiki. Could you make sure that they get a proper name? Instead of Charmed_123 you could rename the image to something that describes the event on the image for example PiperVanquishingDemon. This makes it easier to edit. Thank you. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 09:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Just read your message on my talk page. Thanks for doing that. Images can be placed like you want. But do see that the lay out is not messy. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hey i just read your comment on the books page about the daryln page. i actually did that the whole info box thing >.< thought id tell you that incase he takes credit for it -.- but i can tell you how to do it if you want to? HalliwellsAttic 14:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's a template. You can find the example here: Template:Infobox. You should use the Syntax. :To HalliwellsAttic, why should I take credit? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) well cause you always edit everyone's elses stuff? like if someone writes something on a page, you'll edit to cause you think it's right and stuff. it happens alot ahah >.< and i saw someone complain about this to on your talk page about, which for some reason i can't leave a thingy on, but whatever -.- HalliwellsAttic 14:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Signing Just a friendly reminder to let you know that when you post on someone's talk page, make you you end your posts with four ~'s to let the user know who posted the message Andyman14 14:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC). How to add an image to the infobox Very simple. Just put the filename after image=, for example: image= example.jpg I hope this helps ;-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 11:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Of course you have to upload it first :-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I'll take a look at it, but the main page is good as it is. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 20:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Un-Block Okay, i'm doing the same to you that I did to Shanebeckam. One step out of line and you are banned again (forever this time). Any rude behaviour and you are banned. Is that clear? --Khan1998stevewhite 20:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You can ban me I don't care... the behavior of your Admin was UNCALLED for. I have not put forth ANY time to this Wiki since that happened, and I don't intend to. I do not care to be called a "moron", simply for giving my opinion (Which was asked for). I edit on MANY wikia pages, and have NEVER had a problem until the "Charmed" page. Frankly, I don't care. BuffymyBasset 20:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :What about if i say TheBook has gone. He has left the wiki. Does that make you wanna stay?--Khan1998stevewhite 20:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Now that TheBook is gone we need all the editors we can get.Shanebeckam 20:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for noticing Yes, it does make a difference. I simply felt that any other "view" beside that of the Admin's was being shot down and ridiculed. I have spent a lot of time on this Wikia, and would hate to leave because of one person...but with all the other pages that need work; I simply went there, where my efforts are more accepted and appreciated. Thank you for noticing that the particular Admin in question was out of line, I am sure there are thankful people out there. I am sorry for causing in trouble- it is always the last thing I am aiming for...as I enjoy editting Wiki's. BuffymyBasset 20:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :Does this meen your editing? --Khan1998stevewhite 20:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will come back to edit. I will return to editting. I am editting today on other pages, so will be here shortly. BuffymyBasset 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :Okay great. BUT if Glenn (TheBook) comes back. Will you leave again? --Khan1998stevewhite 20:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) How do I?... As long as TheBook doesn't give me any trouble, or doesn't purposely start to delete my efforts, simply because it's me. And how do you reply in a new message, without making a new subject/headline? :Instead of clicking "leave a new message" click "edit this page" and write after your last edit.--Khan1998stevewhite 20:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that's what I thought. Thanks. BuffymyBasset 20:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset GIF's Where are you getting those GIF's from. you making them yourself? --Khan1998stevewhite 21:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I use to know how to make them, but youtube has some lame security block now. Now I just hunt them down on the internet.. I still trying to make them however :) BuffymyBasset 21:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Main Page I love that idea, you should ask Khan and Andrew if you can put it on the main page. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 19:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, excellent idea :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome I am very glad to see you back on the wiki. Whether you are back or not, just nice to see you active today :) Enjoy what has become of the Charmed Wiki :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I really like the idea, and I can see other people too. Just let me know when you're online next, so I can unlock the Main page, so you can put it on there. :) Oh and I'm glad to see you editing again by the way. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, when I go onto other Wiki's it never fully loads, So I can't see what you mean. But try contacting Glenn about the Main Page, Cause I can't really see what you mean. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::On the right is perfect. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Done and dusted. x) Just remember, when you put it on; I gotta protect it again, to just keep spammers from playing around with it, If you ever need to fix something on it or whatever, Just contact me or another Admin and we'll unlock again. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I love it. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Fantastic! I didn't even know Rose was being stalked or that Constance was suing CBS! --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Me either. Great Idea for putting it on for us. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That doesn't matter, it's fantastic. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: I bloody love it; I have lernt many things from reading that. Suing CBS, Rose getting stalked etc... It is a really good feature to the wiki, thankyou :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Out of universe I had no clue there were two of them. Which one has the most articles? That's the one that we should keep. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 21:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I believe "Out of Universe" category was created for capitalization reasons. "Out of universe" is improper capitalization - it is a name of a category, therefore, Universe should have a capital U. Most articles have been removed from 'Out of universe' and re-categorized as 'Out of Universe'; some users do not know this change happened so they still use 'Out of universe'. PiperHollyCharmed 21:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Same here, it's so slow and most of edits don't save on the first time I click submit. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 21:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds interesting. It's all okay for me =) --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 21:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I added it. I didn't change any of the colors though. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 22:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Heyyy Buff! glad to see you back in action. Loving the pic uploads and the videos especially for the bands and performers at p3!!! :) And ya, I've been getting bored lately and just going through the "Out of universe" and correcting them up! :) So don't you guys worry about those! :) unless you wanna help.......... ^_^ Nicknameguy 02:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm definitely keeping the "Out of Universe." i'm noticing most of the ones needed corrected are the magazine articles. and sommmmeeee performers...but yea! if you get bored and need something to do, there ya go :) Thank you! Nicknameguy 03:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for doing so much work on this wiki. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 01:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!!! I'm sorry! But I wasn't sure if you would be mad at me or anything. I kinda left you and the other wiki hanging after Khan unblocked me because I was too afraid of saying anything bad about this wiki, so I just stopped replying to everyone. I've been great! How have you been? Shanebeckam 02:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping you'd see it that way. :)... I've actually been getting into True Blood lately but I haven't checked out the wiki in a while. Shanebeckam 02:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I finished the first season on DVD a while ago. I'm going to try to get the second season sometime soon. My email adress is shanebeckam11@gmail.com. --Shanebeckam 02:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Background I don't even know. Glenn did it. However, I think it's some color gradient thing. I'm not sure. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) okay, I'll ask him! thanks. 17:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Background Sure, I'll help you. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Fast Wow, girl you are sooo fast!! I made one mistake and went back to correct it and got soooo confused why it was already corrected. hahaha :) Thanks so much!!! *high five* on the Out of universe category! Nicknameguy 05:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Breather I don't understand why people keep saying I am the one who needs a breather. There are other people on this wiki who have been on here longer than me, exhibited (in my opinion) bad and questionable behavior but have never been told to "take a breather". I was originally blocked for one week, then just because people didn't like what I said on a completely other site, I was blocked for a month - the block should have been up on April 06th. But then KhanWiz increased it until May 6th, for completely frivolous reasons. The block has nothing to do with people wanting me to take a breather, what it is about is getting me to leave the wiki. If what I said on other sites is reason to block me, then I don't see why things other people have said about me on other sites is completely ignored. And watch, this message is directed to you Buffymybasset but like PiperHollyCharmed said on CharmedLegacy, other people will intervene and add their two cents to our discussion, bad mouthing me with hypocrisies. Dsc385 17:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Surgery I hope everything goes well =) --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I second that. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 19:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dsc HalliwellManor's user has been blocked =) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Categories Would love to! Count me in ! Nicknameguy 03:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) What's up with the category "Charmed Universe" too? Shouldn't all of these articles be that minus the "Out of Universe" ones? Want to add that to the list of deletions? :) Nicknameguy 03:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Completely agree, I'm on it! I'm going to try to be very thorough with my reasons so check those out just in case there are some up for debate. :) This'll be fun!!! hahaha Nicknameguy 03:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So here are the ones I've been getting rid of: Charmed Universe, Charmed terms, Charmed, and Performers. Okay that last one may be a surprise but honestly at this moment I don't want to delete them ALL. Just 95% of them, hahahah. I discovered the amazing ability of sub-categories, which with just one line of code pretty much says that all articles labeled "Guest Stars" would be considered Performers. I figured the main cast could keep their "Performers" tag, kind of just for ease of use? Then there'll be a "Co-Stars" sub-category and a "Featuring" category as well (maybe the featuring a sub-category of "co-stars"? idk..) But ya so far that's what I'm doing. Worked a bit on the getting rid of the killing categories but I didn't get through many as I wasn't 100% sure. But I'll get to them if you want to work on something else :) Nicknameguy 06:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Singers/Bands Will do. What do you think of the article so far? If you want to make any changes, please do so. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 19:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we do need to keep it. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 19:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Category Policy Hi, I will be unable to edit until monday, if you want, you can finish the category policy. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 21:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Category Why are you deleting every category about seasons? Are you deleting every season from every page except for episodes? and sorry about the season thing i only did it two times. K i'll help i need points anyways :P Maxymax123 23:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC)